


one hundred words

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jeno and Donghyuck are adorable, Jeno has an essay that's real stinky, Just fluffy Nohyuck, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: Jeno can't writeHe tries to focus on the essay again, the book propped open next to him, he writes a couple more bullshit words.* * *In which Jeno's essay is kicking his ass, but things look up when he gets a surprise visitor
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	one hundred words

Jeno can’t write. 

It’s 3:05 am, and his essay is due at noon. He’s been working on it for three hours, with moderate focus, and no matter how hard he tries he can’t seem to get any words on the page that make sense. He does have words, they just don’t make sense. 

He’s starting to regret taking Advanced Placement Language and Composition as his english class this year. Like, really regret it. They’re learning about rhetoric, and the topic is some dumb reading about leaves from a book about a creek that he didn’t understand and the whole situation is so messy. It’s a conundrum that just doesn’t make sense. 

He’s already texted Renjun about fifteen times asking for help, but the older boy finally went to bed, telling Jeno to  _ apply what he’s learned _ in a very Renjun fashion. Jeno scoffs, as if he’s actually learned anything in class over the past two weeks. 

Junior year is hard, or has proven to be so thus far. Jeno doesn’t think he’s ever consumed so much caffeine, or slept so little. It doesn’t help that now he’s on a varsity sport. Dumb soccer. Not really, he loves soccer, but it’s been kicking his ass lately. Literally, he has a bruise to show. 

He groans, trying to focus back on his essay. The words seem to blur on the screen, and there’s no way he’s finishing this. 

At this point he’s pretty close, he has about five hundred words, and he only needs six hundred minimum. 

Just one hundred more words. 

He drops his head on his desk. He reaches under said desk to try to grab another energy drink, only to find he’s out. Great.

His eyes are beginning to drop closed as the caffeine from two hours ago is starting to wear off. He can’t fall asleep yet. Why did he have to run out of energy drinks now? 

God, he’s so screwed. 

He tries to focus on the essay again, the book propped open next to him, he writes a couple more bullshit words. 

There’s a loud clunk at his window. He jumps, spinning around in his desk chair and making his way over to the window, pulling back the blinds and squinting. 

Standing at the base of his window, holding a small stone, is none other than his boyfriend, Lee Donghyuck. 

He and Donghyuck started dating the end of their sophomore year, right before school ended and summer began. Jeno had had a crush on Donghyuck for years, enamored by the other boy. His bright smile, his loud laugh and his teasing nature all drew Jeno in. But Jeno later would learn that Donghyuck was a lot softer and more caring than he put on for the public eye. 

Jeno would much rather write one hundred words about Donghyuck. 

Jeno opens his window, leaning out of it. Before he can even say anything, Donghyuck speaks. 

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” Donghyuck whisper-shouts. There’s a cheeky grin on his face, one Jeno loves so much. 

Donghyuck is making Junior year a little more bearable. 

Jeno rolls his eyes at his antics. Donghyuck scales the tree next to Jeno’s window, using the close branch to slip in, after Jeno moves out of the way. 

“Hey babe,” Donghyuck greets, kissing Jeno on the cheek. 

“Renjun said you were having a rough night, so I came to visit!” He says brightly, a smile donning his face. 

Jeno smiles sleepily, seeing Donghyuck always makes him happy. 

He doesn’t even question why Donghyuck is up at three am. Donghyuck sleeps worse than he does. He doesn’t do any sports, so he’ll nap when he gets home, then he’ll stay up really late, either working, playing video games or bothering Jeno until the older falls asleep. 

Jeno doesn’t mind, he likes talking to Donghyuck. 

“Hi Hyuckie,” Jeno says. He heads back to his desk chair, and barely takes his seat when Donghyuck pulls him back up. 

“You can finish that in the morning, it’s bedtime,” Donghyuck says firmly, guiding Jeno over to his closet. He hands Jeno a pair of pajamas, then grabs a pair himself and walks over to the other side of the room to change. 

Jeno, somehow, manages to change into his pajamas without falling over, something surprising considering how tired he is. 

“Aww look at you, sleepy baby,” Donghyuck coos. He walks over to Jeno, who’s rubbing at his eyes. 

Jeno is exhausted. From school, from all his difficult classes, from crying two hours ago, from soccer, from all the stress of school and sports. Everything is culminating, weighing down on his shoulders and burdening him.

“Jen, you need to take better care of yourself,” Donghyuck chides. He brings his hands up, gently massaging Jeno’s shoulders and the base of his neck. Jeno lets out a happy sigh, feeling some of the tension leave his body under Donghyuck’s careful hands. 

“Let’s get you to bed baby,” Donghyuck says, placing a hand on the small of Jeno’s back, guiding him over to the bed. Jeno hums happily as Donghyuck pulls the sheets back and gives Jeno a slight push. Jeno crawls into bed and under the blanket. 

“Stay?” He asks quietly. Donghyuck gives him a soft smile. 

“Of course.” Donghyuck walks over to the window and closes it, then, he closes the blinds. Afterwards, he walks over to the light and flicks it off. 

Jeno is forever grateful for Donghyuck, who really is the only reason Jeno hasn’t utterly crashed and burned due to all of his workload. Donghyuck has taken care of Jeno, making sure he eats enough and actually sleeps. He takes away his energy drinks once Jeno reaches his third of the day (he drinks it himself but that isn't important). He brings extra food because he knows how often Jeno forgets to pack his own. He texts Jeno late at night to make sure he’s asleep, or if he knows he’s awake, he’ll come over and cuddle Jeno to sleep himself. 

He keeps Jeno’s spirits up, sending him funny memes and uplifting messages. He’s Jeno’s number one supporter and Jeno doesn’t know what he’d do without him. 

Donghyuck slips under the covers, scooting close to Jeno, who yawns. Jeno’s eyes are closing, and he can feel himself slipping away. 

He pulls Donghyuck into his arms, Donghyuck’s back is pressed against his chest. Jeno buries his face in Donghyuck’s neck, inhaling deeply. Donghyuck always smells nice, and like Donghyuck. Comforting Donghyuck smell. 

Wow, Jeno really is tired. 

Donghyuck slips his hand into one of Jeno’s. 

“Goodnight Hyuckie, I love you,” Jeno mumbles. 

Donghyuck squeezes his hand. 

“Nighty night Jen, I love you too.” 

Jeno is asleep seconds later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Twitter: @/chenjisthisand_  
> Tumblr: @/chenjisthisandthat  
> cc: @/chenjisthisand_


End file.
